User talk:Flajuram
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Your user page, Vist this page for a how to Template:User I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 05:30, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi Flajuram, thanks for helping me out with the wiki. As you can see, there are precious few people that have helped out, so I personally thank you for all of your work with the wiki. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. :) [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 18:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. I only have a demo, but I've watched the full walkthrough and OCD videos. --Flajuram 18:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's still greatly appreciated. You may have seen some articles edited by Spazturtle, but he did not respond to my comments I left him, so I'm mainly glad I have a contributor that actually speaks with me. I also came up with a list of articles I figured we'll need in the future. Here they are: *Time bug (I started it) *MOM (I see it's been started) *The Sign Painter *Pipe *Spikes *Fire Thanks again. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 19:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and a biggie: World of Goo Corporation. We have the image, so we may as well go ahead and start it. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 19:07, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I apologize, but I have to go. I will be back online later. Thanks again! [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 19:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I'm back. Do you remember the poisonous flower from Volcanic Percolater Day Spa? If we make a "fire" article, do you think that should be a part of that article, or should it have it's own? Thanks. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:35, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Separate then. --Flajuram 23:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. I'll go start fire. Can you see if we have any images for the page? [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Not a good picture of fire! --Flajuram 23:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what we need. We have a screenshot of Burning Man, but I don't think it included the flame. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey again I made a useful template (here) for levels without video strategies. I'd appreciate if you could just skim the level pages and add it to any that need it. I noticed most of Chapter 1 has videos, and I added the template to every level in Chapter 3. Thanks. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 18:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Trip Hi Flajuram, I saw this and thought it was a really good idea. We're close to 100 articles, now. But anyways, I'm taking a trip out of state for a few days, so I won't be able to edit or anything. Sorry for the trouble, [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] :Thanks! I hope 2DBoy will add a link to this wiki! ::They might if we copied Wikipedia's article on them and added it here. Also, I was wondering if we could move "Comparison of Goo Balls and structures" to the name "Comparison of Goo Balls" since the title is a little long, and there is no info on structures on there. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:20, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::"Traversible" and "Flammable" are for structures also. --Flajuram 16:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, you meant the kind of structures that they make? I thought that you meant like, a square box or string of goo. Well, I'll write it a shortcut. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Back Yeah, you probably saw me doing random editing earlier. Anyways, I think there are some character pages we can write to boost our article count to 100 (we're at 96). Fisty, Misty, THE Burning Man (not to be confused with level), and The Head (from You Have To Explode The Head) [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :How we should call the power generating giant gray lady? --Flajuram 03:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking: ::[[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::Totally. I've spent more than 30 hours on my file, and I beat the game in like 3. Plus, you'd be able to contribute more. xD Also, I just got a ton of photos from IGN, so I'm gonna go upload those to their respective pages. [[User:Baltro|'BALτʀο']] [ [[User talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I've edited wikis of games I haven't fully played before too! Too bad I can't get a full version due to inability to make online account and also since retail version isn't available for the PC in Europe. --Flajuram 04:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Discussion See here. I want to hear what everybody else thinks before I go and act. 04:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Another new page: World of Goo Wiki:To-do list. I figured we needed one. If you think of anything that needs doing, just add it. :) 00:48, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Flajuram, I'm sorry I only just noticed your message on DMSwordsmaster's talk page in response to my comment. How are you? It's been years since I've seen you here, I assumed you were gone from wikia like everybody else. Do you still edit wikis? It was really nice to see an old familiar face. I hope you're doing well! I know it's unfortunate about having to protect all of the mainspace articles but it seemed every time I came and visited the wiki there would have been several vandal edits since the last visit. I know it goes against the wiki philosophy to consider a wiki "finished" but this one pretty much was so leaving it open to those kinds of edits seemed redundant. I still check in here and there and make the occasional edit. But it's really nice to have seen you, sorry it took me an entire year to even notice, life has been busy. 22:50, July 19, 2015 (UTC)